


Birdsong

by brodylover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: crazy cas, mental castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodylover/pseuds/brodylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired and revolving around: http://redribbonrobot.tumblr.com/post/37879248321/i-just-really-want-a-scene-where-cas-talks-to-some<br/>Dean sees Cas talking to a bird and he wants to know what they're saying</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birdsong

Castiel held out a hand and stayed there, not moving. Dean watched him from the window of the old cabin, not daring to step out. The angel seemed to be concentrating hard and every time he saw Dean he said such strange, out of place things.

Eventually a small bird, a cardinal, landed on Castiel’s finger and he pursed his lips. Dean wasnt sure what he was doing so he opened the window slowly and quietly, trying not to distract Cas. That was when he could hear the cardinal chirp and trill and the angel return the call. His finger stopped being a perch as he curved his palms and the bird settled into them. It was like they were having a conversation. 

Dean wanted to know what they were talking about. 

The bird seemed comfortable and Cas seemed calm, so unlike he had been when Dean was around. Dean always thought he was about the vanish now that he had taken Sam’s problem. 

Eventually the bird flew off and Cas watched it as it soared. It sang to him and he sang back, doing a little show for him before flying off. 

Dean opened the door and stepped out, standing beside his friend. Cas didn’t move to look at him. He seemed more tired and sad to Dean than ever before. 

“What were you talking about?” Dean asked. 

“Flight.” Cas answered solemnly, “She was telling me what flying was like.”

“What? But you know that.”

Cas turned away from him further and he was sure that the angel would vanish, “I haven't flown since Hell, Dean. I damaged my wings in Hellfire and they will not work now. I can transport as you’ve seen, but I can no longer fly.”

Dean put his hand on Cas’s shoulder. It felt fragile, like he had the bones of a bird. 

“Why didn't you tell me?”

“It is not important. It did not matter to you.”

“You matter to me, Cas.”

And the angel turned. His eyes were red and his skin was blotchy and he looked like he was holding back a torrent of sorrow. Dean wanted to grab him and hold him close, let those emotions flow, but he didn't. He didn't have that connection with Cas. He never had, he never would. 

“I never knew.”

“I never said.”

“Looks like we both hide too much.”

“Yeah Cas, I know.”


End file.
